<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kitten Ears by ruimaita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444667">Kitten Ears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruimaita/pseuds/ruimaita'>ruimaita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Lingerie, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy times with the sexy men tm, Threesome, hokumai duet when</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruimaita/pseuds/ruimaita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rui hands the Producer a silver-trimmed box and gives them a mischevious smile, they can’t help but know what to expect later in the night. </p><p>This is just 100% absolutely self-indulgent hokumai x P threesome. If I can’t live my horny dreams what’s the point! I hope you enjoy..? Aha;) I need jesus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ijuuin Hokuto/Maita Rui, Ijuuin Hokuto/Maita Rui/Reader, Ijuuin Hokuto/Reader, Maita Rui/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kitten Ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Producer nervously glanced at themselves in the mirror, adjusting the two clip-on cat ears on their head. The quiet chill of the evening blew a shiver through their outfit that they planned to wear for... <em>tonight’s</em> <em>activities</em>.</p><p><em>I’m</em> <em>a</em> <em>rational</em> <em>person</em>, <em>I</em> <em>think</em> <em>through</em> <em>things</em> <em>clearly</em>, they thought to themselves, but as soon as Rui presented them with a box, a quick wink, and a reminder to “wear it for their date tonight”, the Producer nodded without thinking.</p><p>It wasn’t as if it was the first time the two of them led the Producer by their hand to Hokuto’s apartment, or even a love motel near the office. Deep down, the producer dreamed of the next night where they could feel the sensation of the two men in between their thighs, one brushing their hair aside while the other thrusts sharply, feeling their tightness with each movement.</p><p>Their cheap, yet sensible bra from the outlet dropped to the floor as they adjusted the new bra that was more of a piece of lace than support material. The cut-out empathized the soft curve of the Producer’s chest, with the tantalizing outline of their breasts fully exposed. The Producer was often insecure about their chest, but when Hokuto would slowly kiss their body from their ankles, taking time to appreciate every imperfection, they truly felt better about the way they looked. He kissed every blemish, every freckle, parts that his photographers would photoshop from his magazines. Rui would wrap his arms around their waist and nuzzle his chin in the crook of their neck, throwing the both of them onto the bed. His laughter felt like the beaming sun, and the Producer’s heart would feel just as warm.</p><p>Their breath caught in their chest as they finished slipping on the cat-themed lingerie. Adorned with fluffy cat ears with bells, the producer wore a lacy bra with a heart cut-out, and creamy white panties that tightly clung to their frame. As embarrassing as it was to admit, the underwear was extremely tight from behind. The Producer strapped the garterbelt over their smooth thighs, which connected to a pair of knee socks with little cat prints. They couldn’t help but muse at the cute parts of the outfit that was clearly aimed for another purpose, and moved aside the gift wrap to find— a perfectly round butt plug, attached to a fluffy, long tail.</p><p>
  <strong> R-r-rui!!!! YOU!!!</strong>
</p><p>They definitely knew it was the shorter blonde of the two who slipped that toy in there. As embarrassing enough as it was to be in completely cosplay, they had to put toys in themselves to complete the look. A blush tinted across their face as they hastily put the toy on a small drawstring bag. <em>Maybe</em> <em>later</em>, they thought to themselves. They should be here any minute.</p><p>The Producer heard light chatter and the unlocking of the apartment door as Rui stepped inside. He breathed a sigh of relief as the heater of the building kicked in, shielding him from the cold. Hokuto followed behind him, turning around to give Rui a quick peck. The Producer shook like an aspen leaf behind their door, fully exposed in the outfit Rui gave them.</p><p>“Michael, that was a lovely dinner. Thank you for accompanying me again.”</p><p>“/Of course/, Hokuto! I had so much fun!”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>Hokuto looked at Rui tenderly, but suddenly remembered something that Rui mentioned briefly.</p><p>“You mentioned that you had a surprise for me tonight...? Eh, what is it...?”</p><p>The Producer tried their best not to draw their attention as they peered through the crack between the door. To their surprise, Rui saw them. He made direct eye-contact with them, eyes glinting in mischief. The Producer finally, finally opened the door, making a creaking sound as they stepped outside to greet the two blonde men. There they were, in all of their lacy, frilly, glory. The lingerie accentuated all of their features, and the Producer felt themselves melt through the floor as Hokuto’s glassy, blue eyes examined their frame. They saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed rather loudly. Rui was also shamelessly looking at the Producer, but with a hungrier expression on his face. The producer felt their thighs tremble, as they remembered that Rui was far less in control of holding in his desires when it came to his boyfriend.</p><p>“Hey, Hokuto, do you like the /surprise/?”</p><p>Hokuto, taking a step toward the Producer, let out a wry laugh.</p><p>“I guess you can say I enjoy it, Michael, you always have such unique ideas!”</p><p>The Producer wanted to melt through the floorboards, but before they could open their mouth to speak, Rui also approached the Producer. His finger languidly traced the heart outline of their bra, making the Producer shiver in slight discomfort.</p><p>“/Turn around./”</p><p>Hokuto’s expression shifted as the Producer nervously hobbled around, the back of their panties now facing the two men. Hokuto let out a strained exhale as he saw the Producer’s bare back, hair in a bun now falling loosely down their shoulders. His eyes went downward, and took in their hips. Their ass. The way the lace tightly hugged everything. The Producer attempted to whisper as they saw Hokuto’s eyes devour every inch of their body.</p><p>“Just... please... please just...”</p><p>Rui tsked when the producer finally spoke.</p><p>“That’s not what a /cat/ sounds like...”</p><p>Rui firmly placed his hand on their shoulders, spinning the Producer around as he pressed his entire body against the Producer. The Producer could feel every part of his body underneath his work suit, his already growing erection rubbing against the translucent lace of their panties. It took every inch of their willpower not to moan.</p><p>“Why don’t you make a noise for us, <em>koneko</em>-<em>chan</em>?”</p><p>The Producer immediately felt a new pair of hands on their waist as Hokuto moved behind them. They felt something hard from behind too, and labored breathing echoing in their ear. It almost felt too much, with Rui in front of them and Hokuto caressing them from behind. Their chest pressed against Rui’s, waist supported by Hokuto’s hands, as the Producer finally knew what Rui wanted them to say.</p><p>“N-n-nya~~~ nya~”</p><p>The Producer felt their entire face erupt in flames as they took their arms and made little paws, squeezing their chest together with said arms for added effect.</p><p>“I /can’t/ hear you, you need to be louder~”</p><p>Hokuto’s hands came up from holding the Producer from behind to rub their ears.</p><p>“Michael, maybe if you pet our pretty little kitten like this, we can get more noise...”</p><p>When the Producer expected to feel a sensation on their fashioned cat ears, they felt two fingers tracing around the edge of their panties. Hokuto slid a hand underneath the bundled lace, and they couldn’t help but squirm helplessly. His thumb swiftly brushed against their clit, slowly rubbing them into a moaning, crying mess. </p><p>
  <em>He was too good at this.</em>
</p><p>“Hey there, don’t forget about me—“ Rui pouted, oddly too cute for the situation that they were in.</p><p>“I want our koneko-chan to /meow/ for us more...!”</p><p>As the Producer was doubling over in uncontrollably pleasure, Rui’s hot, wet tongue slid across the Producer’s collarbone. Hokuto’s fingers continued to slide in and out, wet slick forming on his knuckles. Rui’s hand sneakily crept upwards as Hokuto’s went down, fully cusping the Producer’s breast as he moved aside the Producer’s neck to suck on it even harder. The Producer was completely rendered into dumbfounded speech, unable to comprehend a single thought from their hazy mind.</p><p>“N-N-NYAAA.... nyaannyan....”</p><p>Hokuto silently nodded at Rui, a signal to take the Producer to the bedroom. Their thoughts raced endlessly with possibilities. Filling their mouth with Rui as Hokuto put in the butt plug? Letting Hokuto fully thrust himself into them as Rui follows shortly after? All the Producer knew was that they had one very exciting night ahead of them.</p><p>Maybe being a cat wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>